


The 'B' Stands for 'Best'

by Lackyducks



Series: This Madness of a City [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Heist gone wrong, Non-Graphic Violence, So they fix it, agender!Caleb, and steffie, for a bunch of murderers, its really cute, lots of swearing, tell me if ive forgotten any tags youd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a heist goes wrong, it falls to the B-Team to fix it. They've gotten pretty good at it over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'B' Stands for 'Best'

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me trying to get an idea of what my GTA AU is like. So far I've just found out it's chaos. Everyone's pretty OOC and it is hard balancing eight person dialogue. And describing fights, so it's focused more on the talking. There'll probably be more from this universe, I have a few ideas I want to do. 
> 
> If you find any mistakes then tell me and,
> 
> Enjoy!

When people think of Los Santos, they think of the Fake AH Crew. That - was fact.

When people think of the Fake AH Crew, they think of six people, each with separate talents and skills.

That was always their advantage.

\- - - - -

"I don't care!" Lindsay shouted above the music, red hair flowing around her.

"I love it!" Kerry finished for her. The apartment seemed to tremble with each beat of the music. Kdin, from where he was sat, rolled his eyes. He slid one of his headphones off the ear. They wouldn't die if he stopped paying attention for a few minutes.

"Don't you have work to be doing?" He asked, taunting them.

"Nah, you know this was only a six person heist." Lindsay flipped him off as well for good measure. "You, Steffie and Caleb spent almost a day in there planning, and you'd forgotten?"

Kerry strode up behind Kdin, peering at the data filled monitors. He could never quite understand what the hell was going on with that hacking stuff but it looked pretty sweet. Kdin glanced up at him.

"Right now I'm looping their camera footage, trying to buy a bit more time until I have to blackout their power." Kdin explained to him. Kerry nodded. That was simple enough for him. Sometimes Kdin would talk and he'd guiltily, just, not understand _any_ of it.

Kdin slipped his headphone back onto his ear after that. He resettled into observing for any troubles as the heist truly started.

Lindsay and Kerry continued to sing and dance around. The blond and redhead danced with the same synchronisation that made them such an asset on teams. Every one of them slotted together like a clock, ticking to their explosive win.

It was then that Steffie stumbled out. She was rubbing her eyes, hair pushed lazily out of her face. Her pyjamas hung on her figure. She trod to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle, sitting down at the counter and pouring coffee grains into a cup. Then, her head immediately rest in her arms.

"Sorry, Steff'!" Lindsay crawled over the couch to turn down the music in a blink. Steffie simply waved her off.

"If I weren't used to it by now I would have failed my job." She said, running fingers through the tangled waves of her hair. The moment the kettle finished its boil she jumped up to pour the steaming water. She only made herself a cup. The other's still had their various drinks scattered around.

Lindsay still had her pyjamas on, as well as Kerry. Kdin was - as usual - the only person actually dressed. Even if he had just thrown on a hoodie instead of his usual fancy attire. Kerry wore a loose t-shirt and long pants whereas Lindsay wore a black tank top and red shorts. Steffie wore a set, Lindsay never got why she coordinated pyjamas.

The rest of them were out, either working on separate missions or just taking some free time.

Steffie cradled her mug and pulled a seat up next to Kdin. She took sips from it as she also watched the heist taking place through the cameras.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Miss Official." She teased. But, she knew how she felt. She didn't watch for the same reason Steffie did.

Nobody wants to see a heist go wrong.

Steffie sent a playful glare at Lindsay over her mug.

There was a small 'beep' and Kerry pulled out his phone and read the notification with a laugh.

"Hey guys, did you know a local bank is being robbed?" He asked, grinning.

"What? _Really_?" Lindsay fake gasped while Kdin and Steffie smiled.

"Yeah! Apparently it's _four_ people this time!" Kerry could barely speak through his laughter. Lindsay burst into heavier laughter. She'd fallen back onto the couch, clutching Kerry's arm and pulling him down with her.

"Which member are they missing?" Steffie asked Kdin, through their laughter.

"Gavin." He replied, "He's on the roof with Ray." Steffie nodded. She sat back down to watch the heist seriously.

The explosion could be heard through Kdin's headphones.

Steffie's eyes widened and she jumped in her chair. Kdin put his hands over his ears as if it would help.

"Oh my god." Lindsay sprinted over, skidding over the side table. She stared at the screen in shock.

"Fuck!" Kdin activated his mic the moment he recovered, "Guys? Guys, fuck, reply!" The burning amber filled the cameras as the dust cleared. He was leaning towards the screen, his pale hand gripping the mouse.

"Brownman, Gavino, do **not** approach the building." Kdin stated. Then he jumped again, "Guys! What's happening?!"

Steffie slammed down to make the audio feed speaker.

"What the fuck is happening you bastards!" Lindsay cried out, angrily at the screen. Kdin was working with expert precision, Steffie realised he was preparing the alert signal.

"We're fine!" That was Gavin, "We're bailing early, safe house one oh one." All four of them stiffened.

"Right. Will you require a medic?" Kdin kept his voice as neutral as he could.

"Yeah, that'll be top." Gavin said and Lindsay buried her head in her hands. "Could you end the transmission?"

"Affirmative. Closing down audio." Kdin shut it down and kicked the table, one of the monitors nearly falling off.

In an instant all of their phones rang a unique ring and they scattered to turn it off.

The computer lit up again and Kdin was fast to answer the incoming transmissions.

"Guys, ETA?" He said. Lindsay knew that tone. The tone that appeared just too strangled, just too calm.

"Shit, it's not an accident?" The speaker was still on so Jeremy's voice played across the apartment.

"Five minutes, was already at their safe house." Caleb's response, ever efficient.

"We should be here in five as well, just gotta pay for these drinks." Matt informed them. Lindsay scowled.

"That's your fucking concern?!" She exclaimed - any normal filter gone with the stress and panic and strategies she was going through.

"Already here." Trevor said, and sure enough, the door buzzed seconds later.

It was then that Lindsay gathered herself back up enough to take charge.

"Right, you guys know the fucking drill. Kdin, get any information you can on this gang. Voice recognition will be your friend here. Jeremy, Matt, you two are on weapons." Lindsay glanced around, her speech pausing.

"We need to get dressed, then I'll get through to Burns and Hullum." Kerry took over for her.

"B-Team, let's go!"

\- - - - -

The B-Team was their back up plan. Their ace. Nobody knew an entire other team existed. It was one of the best kept secrets of the crew.

The team branched out massively but it was kept to a main group.

Lindsay, a fiery redhead who first made the proposition with Michael and Kerry. She was their leader, running all the group's missions.

Kerry was very unassuming, small and chubby. He could sneak by easily, able to get information in a pinch. Ever calm, he was the best at infiltration.

Kdin was their hacker. He usually ran behind the scenes on missions since Gavin moved to fieldwork. Despite avoiding combat, he threw knives as well as Ryan.

Caleb was the group's medic. They worked both the main crew and B-Team but only did fieldwork for the B-Team.

Matt and Jeremy were a tag team. Sharp shooters, good for close combat. The two complimented each other perfectly.

Steffie did mostly finances, along with Trevor's outside connections. But they could most definitely shoot if they wanted to. And they did, often.

Together, they made a team that rivalled their bosses' with all the same connections and outside help. But, with none of the rivals.

If a situation was dire enough to call the B-Team in; it was guaranteed there'd be no witnesses to speak of it.

\- - - - -

The shared apartment was buzzing with activity.

"Right, bullet proof vests." Matt called, everyone but Kdin and Kerry lining up to get one.

"Oi, double K!" Lindsay yelled, throwing the vests at them. Kerry caught it without even pausing his talking but Kdin looked up in surprise.

Steffie pat his shoulder, "We need to make sure you're safe back here on your own." She told him, softly. Kdin looked briefly surprised before smiling.

"Thank you." He murmured. The vest was cradled in his lap after that.

"Right, we have fifteen minutes before we need to be travelling!" Caleb exclaimed, struggling to do their vest up. Trevor was quick to help whilst Jeremy walked back in the room with an arsenal of weapons.

"All right, everybody understand the plan?" Lindsay clapped her hands. There was a chorus of positive replies and she grinned, "Great, I need to get my eyeliner perfect." She vanished into one of the bathrooms.

The apartment continued to bustle as weapons were sorted, hair was tamed and outfits were made suitable.

"Hey, got some info from Risinger." Kdin called. They all snapped to attention. "The gang's from another town, got kicked from their ruling position and wanted to get a new place."

"They certainly didn't waste any time." Caleb commented - reading the information for himself.

"I'll relay it to Lindsay." Kerry excuses himself, briskly walking to the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Her voice sounded strained and Kerry frowned.

"Linds' are you crying?" He asked, cautiously.

"No, I... yeah." With that Kerry opened the bathroom door (nobody really bothered locking it. Door shut, someone's using it) and engulfed Lindsay into a hug.

It took a minute for her to calm from her near hysteria.

"Sorry, I just, fuck-"

"Nah, it's cool. Just tell us. We all hate this and we know it's hard. You put too much pressure on yourself." Kerry said, gently.

Lindsay smiled, "Says you." Kerry giggled a bit, covering his mouth with his hand.

"But, Kdin said the gang are from another town. They got booted from their leadership and wanted to try somewhere new." He paused before continuing, "Burns has the Cockbites on call for back up and Hullum said he'll turn a blind eye to this." Lindsay nodded at that.

"I imagine we'll be able to take this by ourselves. But make sure Kdin has Burnie on call." Lindsay instructed him. Kerry mock saluted as he ran back out to the main living room.

Caleb was in shortly after that. Lindsay motioned to the counter and they slid onto it.

"So, what'd ya want?" Lindsay asked as Caleb kicked their legs.

"Kinda want the badass look." They said and Lindsay nodded.

"Maybe we can attach some knives to your frisbee." She teased as she leant over to collect mascara.

"Hey!" Caleb exclaimed, blushing lightly. Lindsay laughed. She tilted Caleb's head for the perfect angle.

Outside, Matt, Jeremy and Trevor were loading up the plane and helicopter they planned to use. Trevor would be flying the plane, Steffie the helicopter. They'd land them nearby and get in position at the warehouse. Or they were debating if they should just parachute directly in there.

"It would look awesome." Matt said, a hand scratching his chin in thought.

"We'd literally be sitting ducks in the air like that." Jeremy argued back.

"Plus, Lindsay might kill us if we change the plans with," Trevor paused to check his watch, "six minutes to spare."

"Final equipment checks!" Steffie called, shoving a bunch of papers onto the sofa. There was a simultaneous firing of at least four guns into the floor. She breathed in deeply, drawing her lips tight.

"It works." Kerry smiled sheepishly.

"Every damn time." She muttered to herself and shook her head. Lindsay and Caleb chose that moment to stride out from the bathroom.

"All right, fuckers! Let's get moving!" She called to them. Everybody scattered into movement once more.

They split into the helicopter and plane. Once inside, their headsets were all activated.

"Testing, can you hear me?" Kdin's voice sounded and Jeremy waved at the camera in the helicopter.

"Loud and clear." Lindsay replied. "B-Team, rollcall."

"Kerry here!"

"Kerry, codenames."

"Oh, Dragonface here!"

"Little."

"Large?"

"Frisbee overlord."

"Since when was that your fucking code?"

"Since right now."

"Is this seriously still my codename?"

"Mm-Hm."

"B-Money reporting, for fuck's sake."

"Devilishly handsome, here."

"Big cat!"

"And I'm Siri." Kdin finished.

"Fuck yeah, you are." Lindsay grinned. By this time, they were in the air. On route for their location in five minutes. Hell, they could see the warehouse in the distance by this point. And as they landed and ran into their positions it was almost show time.

"Everybody ready?" Lindsay asked. There was an affirmation from everyone and she grinned.

"Most of the cameras are blocked but there's a party in the main foyer, more hidden in the rafters." Kdin informed them.

"Thanks, Caleb. You're up." Lindsay gave them a thumbs up and received a nervous smile in return. They punched in the number and looked questioningly to Lindsay. Once they received a nod they took a breath.

"B-Team, let's get this show on the road."

\- - - - -

There was a script. They spoke in codes and their enemy was doomed from the start. From 'Safe House 101' to the medic - every detail planned.

The warehouse was barely seven minutes from their apartment by air. Of course, it was in truth, Safe House 5. 101 was reserved for emergencies, a way to say 'we're in trouble and can't speak freely.'

Asking for a medic was how to determine their plan of action. Most gangs would jump at the opportunity to get a medic. Medics often are just hired, no reason not to spill secrets.

(Caleb knew this all too well and _god_ the amount of times the team had been woken to their screaming and wishing nothing more to bring back to life the ones who took that light from their eyes if only to destroy them again.)

And that meant the gang would go to this warehouse and wait for the medic.

Not once suspecting the hurricane to follow.

\- - - - -

Caleb strode into the warehouse, clutching the brown bag close to their chest. They walked slow, uncertain, because you could never quite be sure if you were just going to be shot, knocked out or drugged before any talking occurred.

They blink and lean back when a gun is suddenly pointed in their face.

"Um." Caleb tries, holding their arms up and begrudgingly letting the bag fall to their side.

"Weapons." The man behind the gun said and _holy shit_ , they were well-built. Not the leader, didn't look like Risinger's pictures. Caleb cautiously opened the bag but it was simply snatched from them and thrown to the side. They cautioned a look at the men who opened it immediately to search through it. Caleb flinched as one of their bottles of alcohol was shattered against the floor.

"That costs money, you know." They murmured, shutting their eyes as another smashed.

"Shame." The man simply replied before grabbing Caleb by their hair.

Outside, all of them stiffened at the cry. Steffie grit her teeth, instinct urging her to jump into the fray.

"Kdin, permission to fuck the plan?" Lindsay innocently asked.

"As much as I'd like, no fucking of the plan unless Caleb uses the signal." Kdin reprimanded her, but they all knew the feeling of hatred was mutual. It could practically be felt in the air around them. Pure, black hatred.

There was silence for a little while, all of them listening tentatively through their headsets. Caleb only had a microphone right now and it could be heard scraping against their clothing as they were obviously dragged if the small whimpers of pain were anything to go by.

When they finally got the signal, both Matt and Jeremy looked ready to kill someone (a lot of someones), Steffie's hand was adorned with small crescent marks, Lindsay's leg was shaking, Trevor's grip on his gun had tightened incredibly and Kerry looked anxious out of his mind. Hell, Kdin shifted in his seat watching their route.

"Guys, everyone's in Room two three. We're moving in three." A small agreement from everyone before the countdown began.

One.

Lindsay and Kerry moved to the warehouse's main entrances.

Two.

Matt and Jeremy scampered across the warehouse to the ladders up to the rafters. Steffie and Trevor were ready at the back door.

Three.

Caleb unfastened the smoke grenade attached to their thigh and threw it.

"Go!" Kdin shouted and everybody moved. Lindsay immediately shot one of the gang members the moment she walked through the doors and Jeremy and Matt were doing the equivalent to sprinting up ladders.

"I'm back online." Caleb's voice sounded back through their headsets. A bit shaky but they all sighed.

"Great, we're on our way, you got things covered?" Steffie asked, shooting somebody in the knee as Trevor finished them off. She had a 'no-kill policy' but hell, she might even break that for once.

"Yeah. All clear. Crew's unconscious but no major injuries. Mostly burns and maybe concussions." Caleb informed them.

"Right, watch the door." Lindsay reminded him as she grinned. She flicked her wrist in the air, catching the grenade before pulling the pin out and launching it.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeremy shouted and she laughed.

"If any of the guys ask, the craters weren't us." Lindsay said, innocently. Another explosion, "Triple kill!"

"I have to finance those repairs, Cat! We have no heist money and now you're blowing up our warehouse!" Steffie exclaimed - though she still seemed to high on adrenaline to actually be angry.

"Get fucked!" Kerry shouted and Lindsay's hysterical laughter followed.

"Hey Frisbee, you ever complete that mental health course?" Matt commented drily.

"I don't think anyone can save them." They replied with an eye roll.

"If you guys could complete this mission, there's a group of five entering the main room." There's a pause before Kdin continued, "Lots of people running towards the back door. Think they're retreating, be alert you three."

"Aye aye, Sirister!" Trevor replied. There's a pause.

"What the _fuck_ is that?" Kdin said, voice devoid of emotion.

"Sounded cool."

"Sure, devilishly dumb." Kdin retorted. There was a snort from Steffie.

"Mature." She commented with a smile.

"Always." Jeremy said back. Jeremy high fived Matt once they met on the rafter.

"We're all clear, advice for movement?” Matt asked.

"Move towards Frisbee's position. Shit, Frisbee three people going to you." Kdin startled as they suddenly appeared on his camera.

There was a shatter and a few of them jumped.

"Uh, lost main hall's camera." Kdin admitted.

"Fuck, dude." Lindsay said.

"Frisbee, now approaching your position." Sure enough, there was a shot and Steffie waved through the doorway. Caleb ran forward and opened it, Trevor stumbling in after Steffie.

"Right, clear things up guys. Who's driving back?" Kdin glanced at the other cameras as he spoke.

"Still us." Trevor told him. There was a pause in the conversation.

"How the fuck are we carrying Vagabound back?" Kerry exclaimed. There was a silence, even the gunshots seemed to stop for it.

Lindsay aggressively hummed her concern.

"We're going to fuck ourselves, that's how." She finally muttered. There was a lot of muffled laughter, even from Kdin. A pause as everyone became tense, realising the gunfire had stopped and silenced.

Lindsay and Kerry shared a look, just able to see Matt and Jeremy from where they were stood. Kerry raised an eyebrow and Lindsay shrugged back. She made a small gesture with her hands. A twist with her right hand, going behind before resting on top of her left and then a simple turnover with her over hand and finally, a shrug. Kerry paused to go over the sign language Lindsay taught him before remembering, 'All dead?' He followed it with a palms up, see-sawing 'Maybe.'

"We're all clear!" Kdin finally announced and the two grinned. They ran over to high-five and grinned.

"Should we wake the sleeping beauties up?" Jeremy called from the side walk.

"We have a headset for a reason, you know." Matt chided him. Jeremy rolled his eyes and repeated his previous statement in a whisper. Matt whacked him.

"I have the perfect idea." Steffie beamed and there was a small 'oh no' from Trevor.

"Wait until we're there." Lindsay ordered. "By which I mean, sup bitch." Lindsay strode in with a grin. Kerry followed after her and then Matt and Jeremy joking and elbowing each other.

"Everyone's here." Trevor clapped with a smile. He turned to Steffie expectantly who twirled her gun with a smirk.

With a quick twist, her finger pressed down on the trigger twice as two bullet holes appeared in the floor.

"I DIDN'T GET NO FUCKING SLEEP ‘CAUSE OF Y’ALL!“ she fired two more shots, "YA’LL NOT GONNA GET NO SLEEP ’CAUSE OF ME!" Lindsay almost fell to the floor laughing, Matt and Jeremy leaning against each other and Kerry finding support in the door frame. There was a bang and loud, hysterical laughter from Kdin (as well as a loud 'SHIT' preceding said bang).

"Did that really not work?" Trevor exclaimed and Lindsay only howled louder.

"Can we make a vote on who punches them?" Kerry suggested and immediately they all put their hands up, "Okay, we're apparently out for blood." Matt raised an eyebrow as Jeremy motioned around the rest of the room, fresh, bright red still dripping off the walls.

"So, should we just wait until they wake up or try lifting them?" Steffie asked. Caleb shrugged.

"I have some stretchers." They suggested, "I think some of them have attachable wheels, if someone would fly back and get them." Steffie nodded as she flung her gun over her back.

"I'll go." She said and Lindsay looked to Kerry.

"Go with her, nobody stays on their own on the field." She paused, "Unless unavoidable." Kerry saluted and pushed himself off the wall as Steffie lead the two out. They could be heard chatting down the hall, obviously having switched their intercoms temporarily onto 'Kdin only mode'. So, the remaining five settled down for the long haul.

\- - - - -

It's easy to be afraid of the unknown if you think too much about it. Thinking about it makes the unknown become known, many of them found.

The B-Team focuses on the now. It could be ages before they're discovered, or it might be after any mission. So many of them are already associated with the crew someone might piece it together one day. Easily, in fact.

Though some people may argue the B-Team deserve more of the limelight, they're quite happy in the background. Less work but much more rewarding. It's a huge responsibility, to be the caretakers, the safety net of the city's rulers. It's a role they fill well, through planning and thinking and pulling all-nighters before every heist. They ask the questions that need answering and every possibility is considered. They come up with plans B, C, D, E and however more that can be thought of. And they do it in style.

\- - - - -

Lindsay and Kerry continued to dance to music, Matt having stolen the microphone and was belting out the lyrics to whatever song they were playing now. Steffie was on the guitar and Kdin was on the drums. Jeremy stole the other guitar and lazed across the arm chair to play it. Trevor was singing in the background as he cooked dinner for them (it _was_ his turn.)

Caleb stretched as they entered the room, a yawn escaping them. There was some blood across their shirt as they took it off, throwing it onto the 'laundry pile'. Lindsay looked at it and smirked.

"As their repayment, Geoff or someone can do the washing." She waved her hand lazily. Steffie rolled her eyes, she'd probably end up doing it later. There was a loud shout of surprise as the pan Trevor was cooking in suddenly set alight. He jumped backwards as Caleb ran over, quickly hosing it down with the fire extinguisher on the wall.

"Trevor, no!" Jeremy yelled as all of them raced over, game paused in the background. They all shared looks with each other before laughing.

"What do you lot find so funny then?" A voice said from the doorway. They jumped and laughed again, Geoff standing there and looking over the chaos of the scene.

"We, we might need a take away." Matt managed to say between the hysterics.

They only got louder.

\- - - - -

Whenever asked 'who's the most important member?' none of them could really answer. Everybody has a role and above that, they're a family. A strange, dysfunctional family, but they're a family. They've come a long way from their start, from harsh histories and even harsher memories, the nightmares and the sleepless nights.

They're the B-Team.

But first, they're a family.

And no-one gets left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't work it out, code names are as follow.
> 
> Dragonface - Kerry  
> Little - Jeremy  
> Large - Matt  
> Frisbee overlord - Caleb  
> B-Money - Steffie  
> Devilishly handsome - Trevor  
> Big cat - Lindsay  
> Siri - Kdin


End file.
